Ordinary People : Stuart Trio
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Drabbles in the life of the Stuart Trio.
1. Welcome Back

214 days since his return. Life has pretty much moved on. Construction of the new art hall has begun in earnest. An ultramodern steel and glass structure, rising from the foundations, contrasting sharply yet complementing the surrounding buildings. Much like the glass pyramids on the grounds of the Lourve. Ah yes Paris. That's another lifetime away.

Come to think of it, even Dalton feels like a lifetime away. Bits and pieces of memories, a childhood he's not sure belongs to him. He can't switch lives as easily has he used to. There isn't as clear of a line where one starts and the other ends. Is this what happens when the beams cross? Universes collide. Not that it matters. They galaxies can rip each other apart for all he cares. Dalton & Hollywood. They read like pages in a biography. A disconnect between events and emotion. He remembers some things and not others; and even when he does remember, he doesn't feel them.

As he described it to his therapist, someone sucked out Julian Larson, leaving his shell and replaced it with him. Its a daily struggle to place himself in this borrowed body. Sometimes he forgets and mistakes a mirror for a window. The reflection unfamiliar. He feels like a wandering soul, no past, no future. Detached. A ghost.

Hollywood isn't the kindest of places for a lost soul. He's been caught on more than one occasion, riding a bus or tram for hours on end, without a destination, just staring out the window. Until the driver grows suspicious and calls the cops. And then the paparazzi get involved.

His mother is weary of him. He's sure. The boy that woke up, isn't her son. And he's fairly certain she would rather grieve for that boy without his shell lurking the halls of her Beverly Hills mansion. How else do you explain the sudden decision to send him back to Ohio?

So now he finds himself standing in front of a familiar building, accompanied only by two half filled suitcases. It's late afternoon, that quiet time between tea and dinner. Barely anyone around.

The suitably grand doors before him loom impressively. He places a hand on the knob. No better time to do this.

* * *

"What time do you want dinner?"

"Casey is meeting us at 7."

"Fancy or casual?"

"Casual. Oh, and try to be nice."

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice!"

"You KNOW what I mean. Try and be a little more..."

"Gay?""...Interesting. I was going for interesting. But gay works as well. Just as long as you're not brooding in a corner. Casey's starting to take it personal."

They stomp and bicker in typical teenage fashion up the stairs, their noisy steps only marginally muffled by the carpet.

Derek and Logan, back from their afternoon activities, returning to their rooms to change. They pause at an open door. _A new border?_ Logan mentally bristles. He isn't keen on giving out the room to anyone. Not yet. He told Murdoch as much.

He's just about to enter the room to give the new occupant a piece of his mind when a familiar silhouette stuns them both. "No way?!" Derek is first to react. Bounding over happily, intending to give the boy the biggest, tightest bear hug.

"Ju-..!" But the boy's reaction stops him in his tracks. Julian is startled by his exuberance and steps back. In the awkward silence that follows, Julian extends a hand politely. "Hi. I'm Julian."

Their faces fall instantly. The brunette looks like he's been slapped; back-peddling into a equally stunned blonde. Julian quickly realises his error. Drawing back his hand, he wracks his brain for names. They seem so familiar. A _memory pops. Something about corgis and ...the East Coast...and something European. What are they always calling each other? An alphabet; D? And the other? Short, single syllable...'Lo'; a neuron supplies. Derek and Logan._

He falls back on formality. He's explained his condition so many times to countless people it's automatic by now.

Derek switches to a less exuberant gear. "Welcome back," patting him on the back at first then cautiously pulling him into a tight hug. "I got to go to practice. Dinner 7pm. Non-negotiable." Leaving just Logan with Julian.

Logan lingers waiting until Derek is out of the room. He looks like wants to say something, but can't find the words. His fingers dance over the table surface, picking up a discarded Dalton tie, toying with it. The silence isn't uncomfortable, not for Julian anyway, just puzzling. Julian's seen this many times. People he used to know struggling for the right words or reaction after they learn of his condition.

In the end, he does what Derek did, pulling Julian into a tight hug that lasts a little longer than is appropriate. There is a hint of redness on his nose and eyes when he pulls back.

"I'm... sorry." Julian feels guilty for causing him pain. They must have been very close. A boy who carries himself with this much pride will not cry over something trivial.

"I really am. Whatever I was to you or Derek, I'm not exactly the same person. And I probably never will be again. But I would love to get to know you guys again." The well practiced lines (courtesy of his therapist) rolling off his tongue expertly. But he really did mean every word.

Logan seems to ponder this; moving to sit on the edge of the table, long legs stretching out in front of him, arms crossed. Green eyes glinting in the late afternoon sun the only evidence of the internal turmoil raging within. -Whatever I was to you or Derek...- _only one of the most important people in my life._ Just the thought of it brought lancing pain through is chest. Logan hides it by holding his breath and setting his lips into a hard line.

Finally, "Okay." He nods, more for his own benefit than a reply. His acceptance of the situation. Drawing himself up to his full height, steeling himself against the pain and possibly summoning up whatever strength he still has, "Okay. Let's get to know each other again. Logan somehow manages to smile, "Dinner. 7pm." And then just before he steps out of the room, " Welcome back."

What he really wanted to say was _I missed you_.


	2. Dinner conversations

Drabbles in the life of the Stuart Trio.  
Writing practice.

* * *

Its his first day back at Dalton and he's already late. Julian rushes around his room grabbing his things and stuffing them into his bag.

He hasn't finished dressing either, tie hanging loose from his neck, rummaging through the closet for his blazer.

Despite all this, Logan watches from the doorway immensely pleased.

He loves the fresh haircut. The back clipped just right. The hairline neat and distinct. Such a contrast from the weeks before. His skin and lips, once again a healthy pink.

Julian catches sight of Logan waiting by the doorway and gives him a quick glance in acknowledgment. "Morning. I know, I'm late. Give me a minute."

Logan shoulders Julian's bag as they make their way out of Stuart. The other boy is still struggling with his tie. It's one of those days for him, "Why can't I make this end shorter?" Julian huffs in frustration.

"Let me." Logan pulls the tie away and hands Julian both their bags.

He puts the tie around his own neck and knots it before loosening and giving it back. "There."

"Thanks." Bags get shifted around again as Julian finally gets his uniform together.

An uncharacteristically harried Derek rushes up to them before slowing down and walking alongside.

"Rough night?" Logan already knows he answer. Someone snuck back in around 3am that morning.

"Wouldn't say its rough exactly; more….hmmm…demanding." The former playboy contemplates teasingly.

The Trio laughs in their trademark half snicker, like the snobby private schoolboys that they are.

"Well it must have demanded all your…..brainpower. Because your shirt is inside out." Julian smiles sweetly, plucking at Derek's collar.

Derek stops abruptly, face falling. He looks down at his buttons, then opens his blazer and checks the seams.

"Dammit! No wonder the buttons felt funny this morning!" With that the athlete rushes back into Stuart, leaving the other two to get to their respective classes.

* * *

"Is she nuts? Emma Watson totally wore it better!"

"Na-uh…. I thought Blake pulled it off a little better. Don't get me wrong, Emma looks fine, just lacks punch. Show a little skin you know?"

"Too much 'punch' if you ask me."  
"Since when did too much skin bother you? Fine, let's ask an impartial party. Logan, since your judgement would not be clouded by your personal preferences; who do you think wore it better?"

Logan who has been caught off guard, freezes; jaw set in an awkward position mid-chew. He looks from one to another, utterly bewildered.

The two brunettes look back at him expectantly. So Logan swallows his mouthful of his garden salad and states in no uncertain terms," .Give. ' ."

Derek sighs. He should have expected that. Casey on the other hand is not pleased with the response. "You know, for a gay guy, you sure are NO FUN." Her words punctuated by a jabbing fork in his direction.

Logan stares back, eyes wide as saucers. As if that wasn't enough, she continues, "They say every girl should have a gay guy friend. The one that's willing to discuss skincare and shopping, bitch about everyone she hates with her, talk about sex and what guys like and tell her the difficult brutal truths. Frankly I don't think you are that friend for me." She declares just as haughtily.

Derek slinks a little further down the booth. The shocked blond can only stare back, mouth slightly slack. A moment later he recovers. "Fine. Let's talk. Derek says you are very demanding…..sex-wise."

It's Casey's turn to stare back dumbfounded. Derek has the same expression.

"Derek!"  
"Logan!"  
"See! This is why we don't talk!"

…..And on the other end of the booth, a Cheshire grin spreads slowly but surely on Julian's face. He pulls the side dish of crinkle-cut chips closer, determined to enjoy the show.


	3. Cuddlefest

They fell asleep watching Disney cartoons. Well, there was more talking than watching as Logan and Derek tried to bring Julian up to speed with current events in school. For his part, Julian tried to remember as much as possible. Pausing the other two and asking for back stories when he they hit a patch he couldn't remember. Not once do they make him feel guilty or dumb for not remembering.

Sometime before dawn, the wind picks up. Howling across the grounds and around the buildings. A tree branch scratches against the window waking one of the boys on the bed.

Julian stirs, awakened by the howling winds. He should be cold, instead he feels a little too warm. When he tries to move, he discovers he's sandwiched between two warm bodies. Derek curled up and snuggled against his back, cheek rubbing on his shoulder blade. And when Julian tries to turn around, he snuggles deeper against his back. A puff of warm air on his hair catches his attention. Only then does Julian's sleep heavy brain notice that he's snuggled against Logan's chest. The blond has his nose buried in his hair and a leg thrown over his own.

Trapped. Julian is trapped in a cuddle fest, overheating. Since when we're his friends so needy. "Guys... It's getting kinda warm." his voice still rough from sleep.

Above him, Logan takes a deep breath. The action sucks in strands of hair, tickling his nose and waking him. His first reaction is to pull whatever he's hugging closer, squishing Julian's nose against his throat. Behind him Derek pushes harder against his back.

"Nnggh!...Guys-... Come on. I'm starting to sweat here." Julian insists, using Logan's chest as leverage to push back against Derek.  
As if on cue, both boys stop their cuddle fest abruptly. Turning away from Julian and giving him space.

The sudden loss of cuddle-mates and the warm blanket which Logan pulled away, quickly brings the temperature back down. That coupled with the eerie howl of winds outside leaves Julian feeling oddly abandoned.

Not five minutes later, he's fighting Logan for the comforter. Tugging desperately at the material tangled around the legs of an oblivious blond. A final massive pull and the comforter comes free, but the sudden lack of resistance sends Julian crashing backwards onto Derek who jolts awake. "Whaaaa?"

Logan too, is awake and fumbling clumsily for the blanket. His hand lands on Julian's upper thigh, a little too close to other body parts. Julian kicks back in surprise, feet connecting with Logan's left buttock; this time really waking the blond.

"What the hell... Jules?" "Hush...sleep, people." Derek commands sleepily. "Fine. But it's getting cold. Lo, just share the dammed blanket will you?" Derek's had it. He was perfectly warm and toasty before. Sitting up on the bed, he puts a hand on top of Julian's head, forcibly pushing him back down into bed. Logan throws a leg over him while Derek snuggles against his back. Finally Logan throws the comforter over all three of them.

Julian knows he's going to overheat again in fifteen minutes. But this time he's not saying anything.


End file.
